A Different Case Indeed
by LadyGHumsTheTunes
Summary: With so many cases flying through her radar, she never really knows how any of them end. And no one thought to let her know how the most important one truly began.
1. Chapter 1

First off, if you clicked on this story-Thank You! This is a "Long Time Listener, First Time Caller" sort out deal being that this is my first fanfic story. So I'll give the spiel that I've come to know and love from my time reading on here:

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS THE SHOW OR THE CHARACTERS (but darn do the own me)**

This will be a multi-chapter piece, and is rated M for later chapters which will then be said as mmmmmmm.

_Don't be afraid to let your brain talk and your fingers type. Any review is an appreciated review._

BTW this is without BETA. please please please let me know if I need it!

* * *

><p>Nobody ever told her.<p>

Staring at one of her many computer screens, Penelope Garcia sat wide eyed and unmoving as her brain tried to make sense of what she just read.

A LOCAL HERO'S SECRET REVEALED

Her eyes scanned the words of the article hoping for a chance that she was mistaken. Maybe she didn't read it right. Except by the end of the third read she had memorized whole sentences as if she was going on an audition and it was her script. The words stayed the same every time. Maybe the journalist was wrong and got their story mixed up. Happens all the time. Except, of course, to journalists who are in the courtroom for all of the proceedings and heard the same details over and over again. Which was the story of THIS particular journalist.

Finally moving her fingers which were hovering above the keyboard, Penelope began to search the name of the journalist.

"Well, we will just see if you check out as a credible source with a little thing called a background ch-oh jeez. I'm actually arguing with myself. The words haven't changed and these are proven facts Penny!"

Penelope snapped her mouth shut realizing she was now arguing _and_ talking aloud to herself. She might dress crazy but she didn't need people thinking she actually was crazy. Unless they already thought that, in which case nobody ever said purr about it. They accepted her as a girl with too many colors and too many computers. One of which was currently showing her something she really didn't want to see.

It dawned on her that all of these the questions and ramblings were just distractions. Roadblocks she was putting up in order to fend off the inevitable truth.

"Focus Garcia, Fo...cus," she whispered to herself as she let out an exhale that was long overdue.

She scanned the article again, noticing that while it was short, it packed a punch. To the untrained eye, the journalist had merely stated the facts and added extra words for flavor. But to her, each statement took her mind back through time trying to find a starting point solid enough for her to hold on to. She was by no means a profiler, but she _had_ picked up a few things in her years at the BAU. And she couldn't stop her mind, or her heart, from making the ugly connections.

Reluctantly, Penelope expanded the page to full view in order to see a picture on the right-hand side of the article. Before allowing herself a full glimpse, she quickly closed her eyes, knowing that she wasn't ready just yet. Her hand shook a little, but remained on the mouse.

"Reality...hurts sometimes," Penelope said to herself as she slowly open her eyes and fixated on the image before her. She released a sigh of sympathy. Not for the monster in the picture but for the boy-the man-that she knew. That she thought she knew.

Although clouded by unshed tears that began to swell up in her eyes, Penelope examined the words along the left side of the picture.

_. . . As seen here, local youth center director and beacon of the community _Carl Buford_ is now having additional charges added to his already startling murder charges. Court interviews of local community members, both adults and children, revealed several accusations of child molestation. Further investigation has proven that, in fact, _Buford_ did perform acts of molestation on these children, some dating all the way back to the time of the second murder victim. Members of this Chicago community are outraged and appalled. . . _

"And so am I," Penelope stated as she let a few uncontrollable tears roll down her cheek.

Having had enough of reading the same words repeatedly, she finally closed the article page. Unfortunately this only shoved her closer to the land of questions that she had. Before she could let her self dwell upon the deeper and sadder ones, she decided to linger with the question she thought of first. The question that nagged at her since her flight back from Chicago.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews! I wish I had 4 more hands so I could write faster._

_Also the band that is mentioned-made up by me but if you want to use it for your own band, be my guest!_

_Penelope's friend is also mine.  
><em>

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR ITS CHARACTERS (but darn do they own me)

* * *

><p><em>5 days earlier<em>

"Hell yes I'm all packed up and ready to go! I've had my leather jacket and miniskirt in my cheetah print luggage for weeks now," Penelope proudly proclaimed over the phone to her old friend from the underground, Felicia.

It had been one of the few times she'd been truly joyful in the past couple of months. Life had taken a toll on her ever since Prentiss. . .Emily. . .passed away. She was determined to never call her Lauren or Prentiss ever again. She found that when she spoke about her, the name Emily rolled off her tongue better. Prentiss was her job name-her "in the field" name. She didn't want to remember Emily for her job, she partly blames the job for ending her life. Penelope wanted to remember her not for her BAU team name, but for her BAU family name. Emily-her sweet, funny, kindhearted sister in her BAU family.

"Jel-lo! Are you listening Pen? Don't forget to bring closed toe shoes. I don't care if they're pumps or boots, just make sure they cover your toesies," Felicia said, finally cutting through Penelope's thoughts.

Giggling, she walked into the kitchen area at Quantico. "Felicia I remember the drill. Spray the hair, cover the toes, show off the boobs and see where it goes," she sang into the phone as she strolled by Reid to the coffee pot. Stopping in her tracks, Penelope turned to Reid and caught him trying to stifle the cough in his throat from choking on his coffee.

"Nice to see I still affect you after all these years boy wonder," Penelope teased as she poked Reid's arm and resumed her hunt for a cup of joe.

Meandering in to see what all the fuss was about, Derek Morgan walked in with the intent on saying hello to Reid. However, noticing that Penelope was there, Morgan decided instead to sneak up on her. With a silent _shh_ signal to Reid, he quietly stalked up behind her while she continued her conversation.

"No I wasn't talking to you silly. I was just messing with a coworker-now let me say this. No amount, and I do mean _no amount_, of cleavage is going to get us backstage," Penelope lectured as she reached for a cup and then the pot of coffee, pouring it immediately. "I was lucky enough to get us tickets to the crappy seats. This concert is beyond filled to the max and I hear the security is nuts. And I don't want to get kicked out for being the two crazy ladies who tried to sleep with the band."

Putting the cup down and the phone on her shoulder, Penelope reached for the sugar packets and started to shake them. Taking this opportunity, Derek lunged his hands forward and started to tickle her sides.

"You can try-AAAH!" Pen yelped as she dropped both her phone and the sugar packets on the floor. Reid quickly stumbled toward the phone to retrieve it before Penelope or Derek could step on it. Thinking on his feet, Spencer began to talk to Felicia as Derek continued to tickle Penelope.

"Being as ticklish as you are, you should have a better reaction time by now baby girl," Derek jokingly taunted as he turned her around to face him. "Or at least some form of self defense."

Returning his smug smile, Penelope jabbed a finger to his chest as she tried to catch her breath. "You know. . . if this counter wasn't here with my. . . much need coffee. . . I would have thrown. . . you over. . . my shoulder."

"Ooooh, Oh! Is that so? Well I'm right here and ready to go," Derek encouraged with a big grin and his arms spread out.

"Not while I'm on the clock, Dr. Seuss," she said as she pushed him aside with her pointed finger and walked over to Reid. "And as for you junior G-man, you are in as much trouble as he is. Not even warning me, you traitor."

She wagged a disapproving finger at Reid who sheepishly said goodbye to Felicia and handed Penelope the phone. "Felicia, I'll call you later with my arrival time. Farewell my belle," Penelope said as she ended the call and stared down Reid who was slinking over to Derek as he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Would it help me if I said that I think your cleavage could get you backstage to any concert-probably right on stage if you so pleased?" Derek sexily suggested as if he were asking for the mercy of the court.

"I already knew that," Penelope retorted. "But since it's always good to hear it, your sentence has been marked down from execution to just life without parole."

Folding her arms under her breast, Penelope waited for the comeback. Derek opened his mouth to spit out his reply, but snapped it shut and broke out into a smile. He shook his head for he knew he had been bested. For admitting defeat, she made her arms bounce up, moving her breast with them. in order to show Derek that she understood she won. And to remind him that yes, indeed, her chest was fantastic.

"So," Reid squeaked after the silence started to get uncomfortably hot. "You're leaving for Chicago?"

"Are you now?" Derek asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back on the counter. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Putting her phone in her pocket and walking between the two men, Penelope returned to her coffee. "Because, honey bee, you didn't need to know. I finally put in some time for a little vacation and I'm going to spend it outside of these evil Quantico walls," she happily said as she shook a different handful of sugar packets and poured them into the cup.

"But you're only off for Thursday and Friday," Reid piped in. "That's hardly a vacation."

Looking up from stirring her coffee, she turned around to face the boys. "Yeah, but even during the weekends I'm not free. If I'm not clicking away here then I'm counseling away with a suffering family. This has been the first time in a long time that nobody will need me for anything. And even if they do, they can't get to me."

"Well I doubt you'll be at the concert for _all_ that time," chimed in Reid as he reached for a scone on the counter.

"Haha, if wishes came true-hey how do you know all this anyway?" Penelope asked.

"Your friend Felicia. She's extremely chatty. But sounded. . . nice," Reid ended with a smirk on his face before he bit out a huge chunk of scone.

"If by nice you mean sultry, then yes she's extremely nice," Penelope said to a blushing Reid. "She's an old friend from my crooked years and I haven't seen her in. . . gosh, four years. We probably wouldn't be meeting up now if it wasn't for our pact."

"What pact? Hopefully nothing to do with some sacrifices," said Derek as he moved away from the counter to stand in front of Penelope. "I always knew you were a little witch-or at least dabbled in magic."

"Oh sweetness, if I did, you would already be under my spell," Penelope flirted back. "But actually, the pact we made to each other was that no matter what was going on in our lives, we would drop everything and go see our favorite band play if they ever did a reunion concert. A couple of months ago my brother told me that they were, in fact, doing a one night only concert in Chicago at Double Door. Apparently I was the last one to know since the tickets costs a bah-zillion dollars and they're the suck seats. Nevertheless, I tracked my girl down, told her to haul her butt to Chicago, and pleaded for some vacation time."

"Oooh what band is it?" inquired Reid.

Smiling profusely, Penelope proudly replied. "The Breast Tickles."

Morgan shook his head and laughed as Reid choked again, this time on his scone, as Penelope ruffled his hair. "They're a raunchy and outrageous band that plays music from the gods. And I am a better person for knowing them," she said as she sashayed away with her coffee to retreat to her den of screens.

"You know," Derek casually said as laughter subsided. "You should've told me about the concert. I could've made calls to some guys on the force to see if they knew anybody working security. I can't have my little mama sitting in the nose bleed seats."

Sauntering to Penelope and putting an arm over her shoulder, Derek grinned down at her flawless face. "If you're gonna be hanging around in my town, you could use a little Morgan magic to get you to the front of the stage. Maybe even into a nice little restaurant. Work my magic into some tickets for a ball game. . ."

"Thanks, but no thanks, angel," Penelope replied as she took Derek's hand and twirled out from under his grasp. "I am disappointed however, knowing that if you have your own magic, then I can't work you under my own spell."

Tightening her grasp and giving a tiny wink, Penelope let go of Derek's hand as she walked out of the kitchen.

Turning with his back facing a scone eating Reid, Morgan whispered, "Oh, but I already am baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

_I was away, but now I'm back and slamming 2 chapters down today! _

_Also getting back to everyone who has written to me in some way. Much appreciated._

_Extra characters are my own, but I do wish I could own a Pocket Rossi. _

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CM OR ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

><p>"You have to stop looking at her like that, you know," Reid lowly murmured to a frozen Morgan as soon as Penelope was out of ear shot. "She's a taken woman."<p>

Tearing his eyes away as he turned back toward the kitchen, Morgan cleared his throat and reached for a scone on the counter. "You know as well as I do that looking isn't a crime."

"Then I stand corrected," Reid proclaimed, a one-sided smirk forming on his face. "You have to stop _thinking_ about her like that."

Putting both hands on the counter, Morgan hunched his shoulders forward before twisting his head to face Reid. "Don't you have paperwork to get to."

Before Reid could respond, the firm voice of Aaron Hotchner cut through the kitchen. "Morgan, Reid, can the both of you follow me into my office please?"

Sneaking glances at each other, the two agents followed Hotch into the office, where David Rossi was already sitting, sipping tea from a paper cup. "Uh-oh, the young ones are in trouble," Rossi said as he blew on the hot tea.

"Don't listen to him," Hotch reassured. "The only young person working here is Seaver. But you two are in a bit of a dilemma. Strauss just called me personally from her cell phone, so it's serious."

"Erin called me as well. My ringtone for her is 'Brick House' by The Commodores," said a smug Rossi as he stood to stand by Hotch at his desk.

"She is asking that our team not take on any cases until the Demetri case-study has been completed," Hotch stated, gaining two confused looks from Morgan and Reid. "On her request, Rossi and I are going to Arizona to interview Greg and Gary Demetri before they're put to death on Monday. Also on her request was for another member of the FBI to aid in the interviews as a note taker of some sort. The Demetri brothers will be interviewed separately, one by Rossi and the other by me. Having one person jotting down important notations would be beneficial towards finalizing the case-study. Being that Agent Seaver hasn't had much experience interviewing high caliber criminals, I'm leaving the option up to the both of you. Unfortunately, there's not a lot of time to think since we have to be en route by 6pm tonight for an early pre-interview session at 9am tomorrow. Strauss wants us to get as much sleep as we can."

Taking a much needed breath, Hotch sagged down onto his office chair as Rossi sat on the desk. "Now, you boys do have the choice of saying no since Erin would be glad to stick us with some peon she groomed herself. So as added incentive," Rossi said as he rubbed his hands together, "I've arranged for a night trip to a spa. And before you all ridicule my choice, let me paint the picture. Comfy spa tables, fluffy towels, hot oils, and nimble fingers-all against the backdrop of the setting Arizona sun. I don't know about you guys, but this old man could use a massage." Finishing his speech, Rossi glided over and put an hand on the shoulders of Morgan and Reid. "Think about it fellas."

"I'll go," exclaimed Reid, eliciting a humorous grunt out of Hotch.

Patting him on the shoulder, Rossi smiled at the younger agent. "I was hoping _you'd_ say yes." Guiding Reid out the door and toward his own office, Rossi added, "Let me show you the brochure a buddy of mine gave me."

Watching the other agents leave, Morgan gave a sideways glance at Hotch. "I hope you're not about to say that Seaver and I have to work a case by ourselves. Hotch, no offense, but she's not strong enough to carry the weight of a whole team-"

"And she won't have to," interrupted Hotch, effectively quieting Morgan. "Neither will you. Against Strauss' urging, I am giving you and Seaver normal day duty. That is to say you both will continue whatever you would do on a normal day without the looming cloud of a case presenting itself. A regular 9 to 5 with the weekend off," Hotch said with the slightest of smiles on his face. "Until Monday, that is. Then I will expect the cloud to be back in full force."

Walking over to Hotch, Morgan shook his hand and put a scone on his desk with the other. "Thank you. And enjoy that-it's raspberry," Morgan said as he released his superior's hand and walked to his office.

He had been hunched over papers for hours now, and it was slowly creeping up on lunch time. Morgan had held out using Penelope as a fact checker until noon so that he would have an excuse to see her and ask her to have lunch with him. It was a rare occurrence for him to get some alone time with her now a days. Improperly scheduled meetings and cases that sent him flying before the day had even begun took its toll on their face time. He felt like they needed it more than ever after Prentiss. And even though she had Kevin Lynch, Penelope still came into work with a sadness in her eyes that Morgan just couldn't let linger.

He glanced at his watch. 11:53 am. Jumping out of his chair with papers in hand, Morgan nearly jogged to Penelope's office. Lightly tapping on the door, he waited for her response.

"Penelope, baby girl, open up," Morgan said into the door when his knock went unanswered. He tried knocking a little harder, and when nobody answered again, he tried turning the knob. He finally decided to use the key Garcia had given him in case of emergencies, seeing that her usually always open door was locked. Hastily opening the door, Morgan nervously expected to find her passed out on the floor. Instead, he found no Garcia.

"She's not here, y'know," said a scrawny man that was standing outside of Garcia's door.

After jumping at the sound of his voice, Morgan turned to the man and composed himself. "I can see that now mister..."

"Engle. Fred Engle. I'm, uh, a techie from the other division. I guess you can call us the B-squad. B as in bitchin' right," Fred jokingly replied before taking a sip of his soda. "Mmmm, anyways, yeah, Ms. Garcia is not here. I saw her sprint outta here once she heard that Carla was on sandwich duty." Seeing his confusion, Engle continued, "Carla makes like, THE best sandwiches this side of the world, and since Garcia has never had one, I gave her a heads up."

"Oh," retorted Morgan, easing up on the look he was giving Fred. "That was nice of you. Can you let her know I was looking for her when she comes back?"

"I cannot dude," responded Fred, downing his soda as Morgan waited for his full answer. "I already feel bad for telling her about Carla. My loyalty is just to Kev now."

Crossing his arms in front of him, Morgan tried to keep the confusion from showing on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know how in a breakup, friends are treated like kids in a divorce. Well, in this breakup, Kevin got me, another techie Leslie, and Jimbo the security guard. I don't know who Garcia got," Fred said as he tried to scan the papers Morgan was holding. "Hey, if you need some help with those, I'm free-"

"No, that's all right," Morgan cut in. "I just remembered something back at my office."

Distracted, Morgan walked away from the dumbfounded Fred. "Hey, dude, you forgot to close this," he said pointing to the open door. Fred took the key out of the lock and placed it on Garcia's chair, then quickly skirted out of her office, shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: NO OWN CM-FUR REAL

* * *

><p>He could hear people saying his name, but he couldn't let anyone break his stride. Once he was safely seated in his locked office, Morgan felt the speed of his heart beat and the quickness of his breath.<p>

_Three years! No...No, four years. Going on four years_ Morgan told himself. _Too much time having to watch them together. Years watching Lynch trying to replace me, years of her giving him the same smile she used to give me, the same sexy eyes, the same warm hugs. All for what. All that time spent on a relationship that ended without a blip on anybody's radar? _

"Not even a word to me? She couldn't say one word to me?" Morgan asked aloud to the empty room. Looking down at his desk, he lifted his hand to the fun drawer Penelope had set up for him and pulled it open. Taking out a picture of her, he laid it on the desk and stared. Beginning to slow his heartbeat to a normal rate, all the pent up aggression he had bubbling inside started to simmer down. He had all the time in the world to question the merit of their failed relationship. He had all the time in the world to dwell on the years he had spent without her by his side. The one thought he couldn't get out of his head was: _how could she be dealing with so much pain and not tell anyone?_

Moments passed and Morgan realized why. It wasn't her fault-it was his. For a while, they were as thick as thieves. They went together "like strawberries and chocolate," said once by Penelope over the phone to a prying police officer in Dallas. He chuckled just thinking about when she said that. Those were the good ol' days. Before she got shot and found a man who really could be her knight in shining armor. Not just pretend to be and string her along. Kevin Lynch was supposed to be the man that would go above and beyond what Derek could offer Penelope. Or at least that's what he thought. He backed off and backed away, trying to keep the flirt to a minimum. No more hour long phone sessions, sleeping over each other's houses, late night dinner dates, and sadly, no more confiding deep emotions with one another. That's what boyfriends were for. Sometime along the way however, he tried so hard to stop being a boyfriend, he stopped being a friend as well. And with her two main girls gone, Morgan realized Pen had no one to confide in anymore.

Allowing himself to go deep within his own thoughts, Morgan didn't hear the rasping at the door. Finally being pulled out of his head, Morgan shot up out of his chair to address the person who was now pounding at the door.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna have to break the door down," Penelope exclaimed as she shuffled her way past Derek into his office. "You're lucky I didn't go back to my office and finish the rest of this sandwich I saved for you mon ami." Promptly sitting in a chair, Penelope proceeded to place half a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a juice box on Derek's desk.

"Eat this before I do," she said, opening up her own bag of chips. "Because if I finish these chips before you finish that sandwich, I will consider it free territory. Oh, and by the way, I found the emergency key I gave you on my chair. Is there something wrong with it?"

Shaking his head to stop the staring, Morgan cleared his throat, noticing how dry it was. "No, nothing is. . .wrong. With the key-can I have a sip of that juice?" Morgan asked as he went to sit on his desk trying to hide the picture.

"It's all yours babe. I give you a juice and you sit on my face," Penelope stated nonchalantly. Peering up above her glasses, Penelope began to chuckle at the deeply confused face of Morgan. "On your desk sweet cheeks. There's a picture of me on your desk."

Lifting his butt up, he reached for the picture underneath. Holding it out on his lap, he stared at it while he slurped from the juice box straw. Looking up at Penelope, he was hell bent on getting her to say the truth about her and Lynch.

"God, it seems like ages ago you took this picture," Derek said, flipping it so Penelope could see.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a wavering smile on her face. "So much has happened since then, it feels like forever since you were made chief."

"Yeah," Morgan began, then paused. Something inside was telling him not to push the issue, but he continued anyway. "What has been happening. . with you. . lately?"

Crunching on a chip, Penelope slowed down to stare at her her hands. Instead of answering, she took a huge gulp from her own juice box. "Nothing in particular. Nothing worth noting. Just, you know, getting by."

Letting out a small breath, Morgan readied himself for what he was about to say. "I know. I know about. . ."

"Know about?" Penelope chirped, curious as to what Derek was hinting at.

_Don't do it_ Morgan thought to himself. _If she wanted to talk about it, she would've already. Save it for Monday after her trip. Don't ruin this vacation for her._

"About Carla," Derek said, changing the path of conversation with a smile. "Apparently she makes the best sandwiches."

Gasping, Penelope's eyes lit up as the tension in the air lifted. "Oh you don't even know the half of it! Take a nibble, your eyes will roll to the back of your head."

Picking up the sandwich and taking a bite, Derek finally understood what all the fuss was about. Steadily chewing, Derek listened as Penelope spoke about everything. From having to stand on the lunch line that went around the corner, to trying to decipher the thick accent of Carla, and ending with finally being told where she was from.

"Slovenia. I never would have guessed it." proclaimed Penelope.

Smiling, Derek decided to prod Penelope into talking more. "Who told you that? If it was Jimbo, you know he's lying."

"That's what I thought too, but then I remembered the color of her. . ." Penelope began as Derek chuckled and continued on with his sandwich.

He missed this. Simply hearing her voice. Not through a telephone line, but coming out of her flesh and bone body. She still had the most joyful voice he had ever heard. Coming out of a mouth so red and juicy, it would make an apple jealous. He never felt just how much he missed her mouth until he realized he couldn't blatantly stare at it anymore. Lynch had made a comment once about the two of them being "close talkers." Pen brushed it off, by Morgan made an effort to put distance between their faces.

The more far apart they talked, the more he wanted to be part of that mouth. Close talking to close whispers, to no talking at all-that's what he wanted. Every smack of her lips, click of her tongue, or hum of her voice resonated from his head down to his toes. And until now, he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Until _now_. A free woman meant free reign on that mouth. Watching her eat the last chip she had and washing it down with the last gulp of juice, he knew her mouth would taste just too sweet to handle. And he was a man up for a challenge.

But before he could let his body act on what his mind was telling him to do, she was up and heading toward the door. "Sorry I can't stay and chat longer mon cheri, but I'm swamped with things I have to do before I head out tomorrow."

"What time is your flight?" Derek huskily asked, willing his brain to stay focused on saying the right things and not on doing bad things.

"5 am. It was the cheapest flight I could get on such short notice. I wanted to drive up there, but I don't think Esther would make it," said Penelope, putting on a frowning face to hide her giggling.

"Hold up Garcia. I just want to tell you-" Morgan began, but then stopped.

_Tell you that I love you and always have. And I'm here now, and I will fight for this._

Staring into Penelope's awaiting face, Derek bit his lip and then broke into a smile. "-Tell you that Hotch, Rossi, and Reid are leaving for Arizona at 6. You should give them a goodbye before they go."

"Will do, Hot Stuff," stated Penelope. And with a cheeky grin and a wink, Penelope closed the door behind her as she left, leaving Derek with his thoughts.

_Last time I said "I love you" she ended up with Lynch in no time flat. If I say it now and let her go to Chicago, God knows who she'll end up with. The universe is giving me time and hell of a lot of opportunity. The universe rewards bold actions, not bold words. _

Smiling to himself, Derek returned to his desk chair with that phrase in his mind and he continued filling out his papers. Tomorrow would bring a new day, but he had to get started tonight.

Damn. It was only one o' clock. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Changed the category from hurt/comfort to drama. Drama rama for your mama type drama.

Also, I will start giving an angst alert to chapters that include it.

So-angst alert in effect.

DISCLAIMER: CM NOT MINE. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>It was finally 5 o'clock, and officially the end of Morgan's day. He couldn't even remember the last time he got to bow out and let the B squad handle things, so he relished every moment. Smiling as he closed his office door for the night, he waved at Seaver, who already had a jacket on and was heading for the elevator. Morgan shook hands and nodded a "goodnight" to everyone he met along the way to Penelope's office door.<p>

There was no way in hell she was going to Chicago. Not on his watch. But he knew his baby girl wouldn't be deterred easily. So pulling at all and any strings he had here at Quantico, Derek managed to secure a dinner reservation at a small and exclusive restaurant.

Knocking on her door, Morgan's entire face beamed as he prepared to tell her the news.

"Enter at your own risk," said Penelope, her voice muffled by the door.

Derek pushed the door open to see Penelope crouched on all fours beneath her desk, her delicious rump swinging in the air. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Derek slowly closed the door and stood quietly.

"This would be the perfect time to cash in on all those spankings I've been promising you," teased Morgan, gaining a low chuckle from Penelope.

Wiggling out from under the desk, Garcia turned to Derek and reached her hand up to him. "But I've always imagined I'd be bent over your knee, chocolate thunder," she retorted as Derek grabbed her hand and helped her up off the floor. "And now you've missed your chance."

"You devil woman," Derek hissed at her. "You tricked me with your damsel in distress act."

"Gets 'em every time," Penelope cheekily remarked as she fiddled with the paper she retrieved from under the desk.

"Well how about I help you to dinner tonight," said Derek. "My treat. A little wining and dining to celebrate a fantastic Wednesday."

"No can do Hot Stuff," Penelope responded, slightly deflating Derek's grin. "This paper here holds the addresses of two families who want to meet with me tonight before I leave. I tried telling them that meeting so late would be against better judgment, but they persisted and it looks like I'll be preoccupied until 10. Which gives me so few hours of sleep before it's wheels up for me. And I cannot sleep on planes, even if it is for an hour or so. Argh, I want to tell them no, but this one mother just sounded so defeated and her husband-" Penelope paused as she looked at Derek's saddened face.

"Look at me unloading on you, I'm sorry sugar. Go on without me and invite another one of your lady pals," she said as she waved Derek off and went to sit down.

Stalking over to her, Derek crouched until he was staring into her eyes. "You're the only _lady pal_ I wanna chow down with." Gaining a smirk from her, Derek continued on as Penelope reached for her purse at the side of the chair. "Why don't you just cancel the Chicago trip and spread out those family meetings over the weekend."

Looking up from her purse, Penelope caught Morgan's eye. "That is not an option."

Sighing into a smile, Morgan planned to say how Chicago would always be there, but Garcia cut him off before he could get the words out. "I know you probably think it's about seeing some stupid band with an old friend, but it's much more than that. It's. . . it's. ." Penelope slowed down as she realized they hadn't spoke about anything serious for a long time. She almost couldn't say the words.

Deciding she needed distance in order to speak, Penelope got up and walked towards the door as she spoke. "It's about being in a place where no one knows who I am or what I do. And the people I'm with will only know me as Penny-the girl who could write killer code and had fast fingers. But also the girl who loved a good beer and a loud bar. I need a taste of the past to remind myself that everything is going to be okay in the future."

"But you can do that here baby girl," Morgan argued back. "I can take you to the loudest bar you want and have the bartender personally serve you all night."

Lightly chuckling, Penelope rifles through her jacket that was near the door. "Any other time, and that would've sounded like the perfect night. But being close to this place isn't good for me right now."

"Aw come on Pen," Derek begins with laugh. "Virginia isn't all that bad."

Finally finding her keys, Penelope looks down, unable to turn toward Derek's gaze. "It's these walls Derek. I'm all alone in this office with my babies, and although I love them, all I ever see on them is tragedy. And there used to be a time where I controlled them. Now it just seems like they control me."

Derek knew she was stubborn, so this was a losing battle for her to stay. Hearing Penelope speak so adamantly about needing a chance to getaway, Derek couldn't hide the emotions that crept onto his face. He felt hopeless in not knowing how to help her.

Turning to face Morgan, Penelope put her jacket on at the door. Registering his facial expression, Penelope walked over to Derek and cupped his face between her palms.

"It's in my nature to do this," Penelope softly said as she peered into his eyes. "When my parents died, I went off the radar. Now with Emily gone, the girl I used to be before the BAU is nagging at me. She needs me to disappear for a while."

Finishing her sentence, Penelope released Derek's face and picked her bag up off the floor. "Now enough ramblings from the past. A little birdie told me that you're done at 5. If I were you I'd be scrambling into a bed by now."

Putting on a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Derek embraced Penelope in a tight hug. "If it were up to me, we'd both be scrambling into a bed. Preferably my own," mumbled Derek into Penelope's golden locks.

"Yours might be bigger, but mine is softer, tiger," quipped Penelope as she kissed Derek on the cheek and went to the door. "I gotta run. Lock the door on your way out?"

"Your wish, my command," replied Derek as he waved a trotting Penelope goodbye.

Retrieving his phone in order to cancel the reservation, Derek didn't want to make peace just yet with the fact that Penelope was set on going to Chicago. He knew, however, that he had to let her swim in the waters of her past for a little bit before he hit her with a dose of the present. It wasn't about him right now. It was about her and what she needed to do for herself.

Biting his lip as he locked her office door, Derek's mind began to hum. Always quick on his feet, he decided to change his game up.

_If I can't stop the train from running, might as well jump on_.

Jogging down the hall to the B squad tech room, Morgan stood in the doorway as people stopped what they were doing, waiting for an important announcement.

"Is Fred Engle here?" Derek yelled into the quiet room.

Engle nervously stood as he sipped a soda and raised his hand.

"Two questions. First-what are you doing tonight?" Derek asked as he walked over to Engle's desk.

"Nothing. . . yet," stammered Fred.

With a thousand-watt smile, Derek flung an arm over Engle's shoulder. "Good answer. Second-how good are you at tracking people?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm eating them up-nom nom nom!_

_Don't get warped by the "days earlier." I'm counting backwards, just in case you wondered.  
><em>

_I have spurts of chapters and I'm saying sorry in advance. When life gives me big chunks of time, I eat them whole. _  
><em>As you can tell, I'm hungry. Now on with it.<em>

DISCLAIMER: CM DOESN'T BELONG TO ME (but Freddie does ;D)

* * *

><p><em>4 days earlier<em>

"Thank you! And keep the change fine sir!" Penelope squawked at the cab driver as she shuffled out of the car. Stepping onto the sidewalk of the airport, she hastily shimmied her yellow skirt back down to place, hoping she didn't flash anyone.

At last it was early Thursday morning, and although Penelope should be joyful on starting her much needed vacation, anxiety had taken over. She had an hour until her flight and had always heeded the "two-hour arrival time" warning. Over-sleeping was something she hadn't planned on doing, but her night with the two families she counseled left her exhausted. Thank heavens for that third alarm.

Happy at the fact that the cabbie parked at the correct drop off area for her flight, Penelope rushed to the trunk to gather her luggage.

"Let me help you with that miss," said an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

Jerking her head around, Penelope caught a glimpse of a security guard who was now picking up her bags. Speechless, she let him get the three big bags out before she herself reached into the trunk and got out her rolling suitcase. Slamming the trunk close, Penelope smiled as she tried to reach for her bags. "Thank you, but I can handle those myself."

With a slight chuckle, the security guard started to walk towards the sliding doors of the airport. "No offense, but I don't think you can. Don't worry, I've got it."

The anxiousness that was already pumping through Garcia amplified as she saw the stranger walk away with her stuff. With a quick pace, she followed the guard all the way to the check in desk, intent on giving him a piece of her mind. "Listen Mister, while I appreciate th-"

"I'll make sure that these bags get through right away," interrupted the guard. "That rolling bag will fit in the overhead and you're allowed to bring your purse as well. And I'll make sure you get through the security check in a timely manner. Have a great morning, Ms. Garcia."

Ending with a smile, the security guard briskly walked away, leaving a confused Penelope behind.

"How the hell did he know my name?" Penelope whispered to no one.

"Ms. Garcia, your I.D. and confirmation number please?"

Looking up at the desk, Penelope realized the woman was talking to her. Trying to work through her tired, and now confused, haze, Penelope numbly handed over the necessary items.

With a perky demeanor and quick hand work, the check-in clerk printed Penelope's boarding pass and handed all the items back to her. "Thank you for choosing us as your airline Ms. Garcia. As a suggestion, I urge you to go over to the security check point as soon as possible. I believe they start to call the first class seats forty minutes before take off."

"Oooh, thanks for the heads up," replied Penelope, looking down at her ticket as she walked away. Snapping back toward the clerk, however, she started to shake her head. "Wait-no no no, you've made a mistake sweetie, I have the coach seats."

Looking down at her computer screen, the clerk smiled as she double checked her itinerary. "Actually, you've been upgraded."

"All the way up to first?" Penelope cautiously asked.

"All the way up to first class Ms. Garcia, Enjoy your flight!" the clerk cheerily replied.

Her rush for time gaining attention over her bewilderment, Penelope dragged her wheelie bag behind her as she made a bee line for airport security. Seeing that the line had a good amount of people on it, she quickened her step to try and beat any others who might be trailing after her. The clacking of her hot pink heels got her noticed by a female guard standing off to the right of the line.

The female guard looked down into her cellphone, and then proceeded to walk over to Penelope. "Um, excuse me miss, can you come with me please?"

Penelope gulped and tried to steady her breath. The last time she had been called over by airport security they ended up detaining her and sending her to the closest FBI building. Damn government and their lists.

"Ma'am," Penelope stuttered as the lady began to gently pull on her arm, "I assure you, if you just let me go through the checker-thingy you will see that I am not a threat. I even put things into clear plastic baggies. I don't even have my favorite bottle of perfume with me."

"Ms. Garcia, I'm taking you to an empty scanner to process you more quickly," replied the security guard. "Now, please take off your shoes, jacket, and any other items in your pockets while we scan the bags."

Gesturing for another security guard to come over, the female guard lead Penelope through the metal detector as the second guard watched her items through the scanner. Passing both without fail, Penelope rearranged everything that she previously had on.

"Thanks for the speedy check," she gleefully said to the guard. "But how do you know my name?"

Chuckling, the female guard walked over to Penelope. "You don't wanna be late for that flight. . .Ms. Garcia." With a wink, the female guard turned and beckoned another traveler down in order to begin a line at the newly opened security point.

Looking down at her watch, Penelope shot out to brisk pace as she realized she had forty minutes before take off. She prayed she would have enough time to grab a meal before boarding since a sandwich on the plane would be expensive.

_Mama needs a Subway_ she thought to herself as she looked for her gate. _If my gate is 24 then I have. . .twenty more gates to go! Darn._

Penelope huffed, knowing she wouldn't have enough time to buy and eat a five dollar foot long. She always felt like a criminal bringing food on a plane. A small complimentary snack would have to do.

After what seemed like forever, Penelope finally reached her gate. Wasting no time, she trotted to the boarding staff, ticket in hand.

Scanning the ticket, the man at the entrance to the air bridge returned it to Penelope, as well as a pair of headphones. "We've been expecting you Ms. Garcia. These are on the house!"

Before Penelope had a chance to speak, the man shooed her into the terminal, mumbling something about "first class-go go." Teetering her way to the plane, a large man with a brimming smile welcomed her in and escorted her to the seat. "Is there anything you need from this luggage before I put it away?" inquired the friendly attendant.

Giving a shaking head no, the man proceeded with more information. "My name is Freddie and I will be your luxury air attendant today! There will be standard information given out as the flight gets ready to soar, but I have specifics just for you."

Indulging on the man's light-hearted yet grand demeanor, Penelope beamed as she gave a quick nod to let him continue.

"You have been cleared to order anything you want from our tasty menu, entertaining entertainment, and any other _best class_ option you can think of. The world is your oyster, and so is this plane. And along with this," Freddie said as he presented Penelope with a soft and fluffy pillow, "everything you get is already paid for."

With huge eyes and a slack jaw, Penelope gasped as her mind tried to make sense of it all. _Did I charge all this and not know it? Do they think I'm someone famous? Ok, who is a celebrity with the last name Garcia? JERRY GARCIA!_

Watching Freddie walk away, Penelope was jolted back to reality her ringtone. Embarrassed, she opened it, intent on shutting it off.

The words NEW TEXT MESSAGE flashed at her. Reading it, Penelope slowly slouched into her seat, finally allowing her body and mind to slow down.

_Hope this reaches you in time. Enjoy the friendly skies, and the even friendlier Freddie._

_Only the best for my best baby girl. Have fun in Chicago. See you soon. D._

Breaking out into a soft smile, Penelope reclined her seat a bit, laid her head atop the pillow, and waited for sleep to wash over her.

_Maybe I'll sleep on a plane for once, _she thought. _Besides, with a friend like that, who wouldn't want to dream for a bit._


End file.
